


Summertime

by x_asexuality_x



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Cute, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, MCR, My Chemical Romance References, Some angst, Vampires, danger days, killjoys, not much though, summertime, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_asexuality_x/pseuds/x_asexuality_x
Summary: Hollstein fic based off of the album Danger Days: The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys but mainly the song Summertime. I would highly recommend listening to the whole album and the b-sides but especially that song.This fic is set in California in 2019 like the album.You don't need much knowledge of the album or comic to get this fic but a little bit of background helps.Carmilla is a vampire (the villains in Danger Days) but she is good and is not linked with BL/ind so she tries to escape California with Laura but the Killjoys follow her.Any questions can be asked on my tumblr and any fic requests or prompts can be submitted to my messages or asks, xx-creampuff-xx.tumblr.com also feel free to follow me there as sometimes I post exclusives over there.





	Summertime

“Will you take me with you?” Laura asked, before kissing Carmilla softly on the lips with her hand placed behind the vampire’s neck.

“You can run away with me anytime you want,” Carmilla replied, breaking the kiss for a second and then pulling Laura back into it.

“And if you stay I would even wait all night, or until my heart explodes.” Laura stated, meaning every word, “how long? 'Til we find our way in the dark and out of harm.”

“Something I can't know 'til now,” Carmilla whispered into Laura’s ear, pulling her into a tight, loving embrace, not letting go for a while.

Laura broke from Carmilla’s warm embrace, “I’m scared Carm!”

“I know Cupcake,” Carmilla stated; taking Laura’s hand and leading her to the car, opened the door of the passenger side to let Laura in and then got into the driver’s side and fixed her seatbelt and twisted the key in the ignition, “but everything will be okay.”

“I love you Carm,” Laura weakly let the words flow out of her mouth, a solitary tear escaped her left eye, “I love you so much, don’t you dare ever leave me.”

Carmilla was shocked, “I would never you leave you, what would make you think that? And I love you too Cupcake.” She took the back of Laura’s hand and lightly kissed it but only for a second as to not have her eyes off of the road for too long, “you ready Creampuff?”

“I think so,” Laura said, tears now gushing down her face, “I just can’t believe that I’m leaving my Dad here on his own, after my Mom died I’ve been the only one there for him.”

Carmilla cupped Laura’s cheek, “I know Cupcake, I know this is hard, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry Carm, it’s not your fault, I would never for a second blame you. You have to get out of here, I get that. If I had to stay here without you I think that my heart might explode.”

Carmilla smiled at Laura and then focused her full attention on the road; it was dark and several of the streetlights flickered on and off. Laura then turned on the radio and let the music blast out whilst grabbing a packet of chocolate chip cookies, opened them and shoved them into her mouth, one after the other, letting large crumbs fall down her face and cover her front.

Carmilla glanced back at Laura and laughed, “Cupcake? What are you doing?”

With her mouth full with several cookies that she was chewing Laura opened her mouth to speak, “what does it look like Carm?”

“You’re killin’ me, Hollis.”

“Yeah, but you were already dead.” Whilst looking in the rear mirror Laura noticed that they were being followed, “Carm, they’re behind us, the Killjoys, they know what we’re doing!”

Carmilla almost instantaneously looked over her shoulder and out of the back window and sure enough the Killjoys were following them, one of them was holding his neon green ray gun out of the window as if he was ready to fire and she pushed her foot down on the accelerator. The car sped up but after they had realised what Carmilla had done the Killjoys did the same, tailgating the car.

“Don’t worry Cupcake, I’ll keep you safe, I would never let you get hurt.”

“I know you would,” Laura begun to cry again, mascara stained tears streamed down her cheeks.

“It’s me they want, not you. They won’t hurt you -- and even if they wanted to hurt you I wouldn’t let them.”

“That’s why I’m worried, it’s you I don’t want to see get hurt.”

Carmilla took Laura’s hand in hers and squeezed it gently though Laura squeezed back with more force she did not let go.


End file.
